Snapshot of the Soulmark
by madval29
Summary: A snapshot in the life of various Harry Potter couples. All will include a couple discovering their soulmate. In this universe, once you touch your soulmate a soul mark appears on both of them. At the present marked complete, but I may add or more or not. It basically will be a bunch of one-shots that can stand alone in the same universe.
1. Snapshot in the dorm room

After three years in the Slytherin house, Albus assumed James would be over it. Or that he would be super busy with his fifth year OWLS. But no, James always has time to mess with Albus and shove him around a little. If Albus didn't have his snake, Brian, his life would suck. Ok, so maybe it sucked anyway. Having a snake for a friend wasn't the best idea, but Albus spoke parseltongue.

Albus decided to sleep; he was tired. Brian was asleep so no conversation there. As always, Albus threw off his shirt until it landed in front of his desk. Slipping out of the jeans, Albus kicked them until they were half on top of his shorts and half not. Whatever.

Albus climbed into bed in only his boxers and his socks. He managed to end up almost entirely on the bed, but then decided he was too tired to arrange himself. Albus just flopped down and as soon as his head hit the pillow snores filled the room. He had forgotten to close his bed curtains.

Scorpius was feeling self-conscious. He had just received his soul mark. It was a snake that was sprawled out from his upper shoulders to his back. There was no way he was going to find his soul mate. If it was a girl, well it was rare that they tore off their shirts. If it was a boy, well Scorpius wasn't even sure if he was ready to admit the truth yet. So it must be a girl. There was no way it could be a guy, right? He'd never heard of anything like that before.

Scorpius spent a large part of his night staring at his back trying to memorize every intricate detail of the mark. He didn't want to forget it. His father had once found a similar mark to his and wasted a year of his life with the wrong woman. Scorpius never wanted anything like that to happen to him.

Once Scorpius was convinced he had the mark memorized, he decided it was time for bed. He had heard the others come up hours ago. There also hadn't been any noise in quite some time. Scorpius pulled his shirt back on just in case. He peeked around the door to double check there was no one out and about.

All the beds were closed except one. Albus's. Damn, his back was on display and what a sexy back it was. No! Scorpius wasn't supposed to think like that. He had a duty to his family. The Malfoy name needed to continue on. He couldn't help himself, he needed to touch that sexy back. It was just too beautifully sculpted by quidditch and roughhousing with James.

But as Scorpius left the doorway of the bathroom and moved towards Albus's bed to take a closer look. As soon as Scorpius touched Albus, a fire appeared on his back in the same spot as where Scorpius's snake started. But it was just a fire. Except that fire was moving downwards and leaving a snake in its wake. Conveniently that snake was the same exact snake that was currently etched on Scorpius's back. Well, shit. Now Scorpius still hasn't heard of two men having the same mark, but he'd definitely seen it.

Scorpius traced the snake down Albus's back. Albus shivered. Scorpius immediately pulled his hand back lest he is caught. Albus seemed to be stirring. So Scorpius hightailed it to his four poster bed and barely managed to maneuver under the covers when he saw Albus start to move. Scorpius turned his head and pretended to be asleep. He heard Albus fall back to sleep.

There was nothing he could do about it now anyway. He'd deal with it in the morning. Or in a year, or maybe a decade. Like after Hogwarts. Or maybe never. Scorpius wasn't a daring person. He'd rather deal with trolls than confront his feelings and preferences.

This is based off the prompt generator: Setting: Modern AU Genre: Fluff Trope: Soul mates (Names, Timers, Idenfitying Marks, etc Prompt: Watching someone sleep Pair: Scorpius/Albus

I completely ignored the Setting but hope you enjoyed.


	2. Snapshot in the weight room

Arm days sucked. Forget Quidditch. No, literally, quidditch has ruined Oliver's life. Maybe not actually, it had kept him fit. Then suddenly a Slytherin was there. Oliver was just minding his own business in the Room of Requirement when fucking Marcus Flint walks in on him. Marcus was truly tempting to Oliver. At just over six feet, Marcus was slightly taller than Oliver. But Marcus had been drawing Oliver's eyes since their third year before everyone hit their growth spurts. When the Slytherin chaser threw it right at his stomach, Oliver could've sworn he'd fallen in love. Except that's not how it works in real life.

Oliver just wanted to lift weights and work on keeping in shape for quidditch season. It was his seventh year and he had faith that they could finally win. Or at least crush Slytherin again. He had already stepped up practices from three days a week last year to five days a week this year.

Oliver just pushed the barbell up again to finish his last of the 10 reps on his third set. He had to finish the weights before Marcus started or Marcus would have all of his attention. He was almost done for the day. At least Marcus wasn't staring at him. He seemed to have moved to the treadmill and started running. So Oliver re-racked his barbell and set about returning the plates to their rightful position. He grabbed a few wipes from the dispenser and wiped down the barbell, the bench, the plates and just to be safe he wiped down the rack.

He refused to acknowledge Marcus. It wasn't his fault the surly Slytherin chaser was there. Oliver moved to the aerobic side and picked out a bike to hop on. He didn't want his legs to turn into chicken legs. Even though quidditch didn't require much muscle below the thighs, didn't mean Oliver would slack on his workout. He wanted to bike 20 kilometers before he left.

It seemed Marcus did a reverse of Oliver's workout. He started with aerobics and then moved to anaerobic activities. For the first half hour of Marcus's workout, he was on the treadmill. Then he moved to the weights. He started with Russian dead lifts. Clearly a leg day for the Slytherin. Oliver had a little joy out of seeing those legs flex. But Marcus was as straight and narrow with his pureblood path that it didn't matter. So Oliver kept his thoughts to himself and pedaled harder. But if his eyes tracked Marcus more than his tracker one couldn't blame him.

But then Marcus started glancing at him. And he needed to be paying attention to those weights otherwise, he could seriously injure himself. Oliver looked back down at his tracker. He was at fifteen kilometers. Oliver must have lost track of the time when following the sweat dripping down Marcus's biceps. But what sexy biceps, those were. Ugh. Oliver needed a boyfriend or laid. Both. Both are good.

By this point, Marcus had moved to the squat stand. Oh no. If he wasn't paying attention this could become ugly fast. He could blow out his back, then Oliver would never be able to introduce him to a whole other kind of blowing. Stop. He needed to handle his hormones.

Marcus didn't glance at Oliver during his squats. But after the first one, Oliver saw his back wasn't straight. He needed a spotter. Oliver looked back at his tracker, 19 kilometers. Whatever, he'd bike it next week.

He stepped up behind Marcus and put his left hand on Marcus's solar plexus and his right hand on Marcus's lower back. As soon as he touched Marcus, he felt a faint tingle in his right thigh, but he ignored it Marcus seemed wobbly on standing back up. Oliver guided him back up to standing. He guided Marcus through his squats. After 10 squats, Marcus reracked the barbell to the squat stand.

Before Marcus could comment, Oliver said, "How many sets are you doing?"

"Four," said Marcus. Oliver hoped he didn't mention that they didn't talk on a normal basis. He would take feeling those muscles under his hands as he spotted the sexy Slytherin.

Man, but it was torture. Oliver wasn't going to let the Slytherin mess up his back, though. Oliver helped him through his entire squat exercise. No more comments were made. Marcus pushed through most of them, but on his last five, Oliver helped him back up. Since the squats appeared to be Marcus's last exercise of the day, they both left the room. Marcus turned right to head down to the dungeons and Oliver turned right to head up to Gryffindor tower.

Oliver knew he smelled awful. His first destination was the shower. Only once he was rubbing the soap all over himself did he find the dumbbell etched into his right thigh. It was his soulmate mark. Great. Just great, a straight and narrow Slytherin purist was to be his soulmate.

Oliver calmly finished taking his shower. Then he dressed for bed. He put his head against his pillow and screamed. At least it was muffled. Guess he would need to have a real conversation with the Slytherin. He'd deal with it in the morning. Or in a year, or maybe a decade. Like after Hogwarts. Or maybe never.

A/N: I have an idea for a longer expanded Oliver/Marcus. But it'll be in a different universe than this one is. This one is part of the series that I may expand upon later. I'm marking it as complete because these could all stand alone. Hope you liked it. Also, this was inspired by a mood board? I don't know what they're actually called but it was on tumblr. It was by Dramione84. Go check them out. Just search Oliver Wood it was the one with 12 pictures.


	3. Snapshot in the burrow

Description: A snapshot in the life of Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter. Just some fluff that I may expand on one day. Hope you enjoy. Also written because I haven't made/written a story in awhile.

Ginny is downright pissed. What right did Harry have to break up with her? Did he want her to date someone else during her sixth year? And Hogwarts wasn't going to be that safe this year with Dumbledore gone and Snape in charge, forget about it. Ginny was angry. Her life could only be dictated by men for so long.

When Ginny was five, she put an end to the ban on brooms. Not that she told anyone about sneaking into the broom shed and learning to fly. Or her accidental magic that healed her arm after falling off the broom.

When Ginny was eight, she started fighting back against Fred and George's pranks. While Ron may be terrified of spiders, it had nothing to the fear Fred and George had of frogs. They learned not to mess with her. They even sent her a toilet seat from Hogwarts.

When Ginny was eleven, a man gave her a diary that invaded her mind. It took her free will and made her weak. She lost energy and even though she learned a lot, Tom Riddle was never boring or stupid, she lost the time in his memories. It didn't matter that she knew everything from first and second year if she had to give up her body to do so. When Harry saved her, she decided it would be the last time. Though the snitch on the back of her left shoulder told a different story. But she'd deal with it in the morning. Or in a year, or maybe a decade. Like after Hogwarts. Or maybe never.

When Ginny was thirteen, she relied on a boy to get her to the yule ball. These events didn't happen every year and she'd be damned if she missed it. It was a pleasant night, but it could have been better had she not had to dance the entire time. It was her first chance to rub elbows with the students from other schools and not be dismissed because of her age. She decided to be sure she wasn't saddled down with a needy boy ever again.

When Ginny was fourteen, she named Dumbledore's Army. Not that anyone ever remembers. Not that anyone ever gives her credit as a founding member. She would just have to prove herself again. But as she stood up to Bellatrix and gave as much as she got, leaving her with a broken ankle. Not that anyone noticed until they got back.

When Ginny was fifteen, she gave up on Harry. She didn't wait for someone to ask her out. She asked Dean out. They spent a blissful few months together; Ginny put up with Harry and Ron's hatred of her dating easily. Until Seamus threw a bitch fit and told Dean to spend more time with him. Ginny said he could spend all the time he liked with Seamus and left him. At fifteen, Ginny got her chance with her first crush. Well, Harry kissed her. But Ginny had jumped into his arms.

When Ginny was sixteen, she didn't let Harry break up with her. On his birthday, she pulled him into her room in the burrow. She tore off her shirt. When she made to take his off as well, he stopped her. He came forward and examined it further. "I open at the close" was part of the snitch on her skin. He looked at her helplessly. Ginny put her shirt on. Then she grabbed the back of his head and kissed him.

She decided that Harry's decision was stupid. She wasn't waiting a decade; she wasn't waiting for the end of Hogwarts. She was taking the love of her life into her own hands. She didn't need him to save her. She just needed an equal to love her back. Damn the danger, damn the excuses. There would be no more waiting around for her. She was in charge of her life.


End file.
